Total Drama Pokemon Style!
by InDecisiveArsenal
Summary: Inspired by Dark Amphithere's and DarkReconz's stories, Total Drama Pokemon will give a chance of 1,000,000 Poke Dollars  typical  to 39 Pokemon. Hosted by Keldeo and the Musketeer Trio. Rated T, however it could possibly be for slightly younger people.


An island becomes visible and is calm and serene until it is all disturbed by a reasonably obnoxious yell.

"Hello viewers!" yelled a voice. Upon coming closer, the speaker is now revealed. The voice belonged to light-skinned unicorn-like creature (assuming we all know what unicorns look like) with a blue tail and a blue and red mane. "My name is Keldeo and I'm gonna host a competition called "Total Pokémon Island" that will give 39 Pokémon a chance at getting 1,000,000 bits of whatever currency we use!" the creature continued to yell.

"Our currency is Poke dollars, Keldeo," a new voice said. "Also it is 'going to' not 'gonna'". The speaker is revealed to be an aqua blue colored, quadrupedal beast with swirling horns on its head.

"Zip it Cobalion, we agreed I would be doing the talking!"

"And by 'we', you mean you'" Cobalion spoke.

"Anyway, I am your host-"

"You said that already"

"Well maybe if you didn't, I dunno, interrupt me, then I wouldn't have-"He then noticed a large group of Water-Type Pokémon carrying other Pokémon in the distance. "Great! The victims appear!" Cobalion rolled his eyes.

The first Pokémon to appear onto shore was a large bee.

"Hello Vespiquen," Keldeo grinned.

Vespiquen was completely silent and flew onto the docks. Keldeo frowned at this.

"Okay, not the best start in the world," Keldeo said, "Who's next?"

The next two Pokémon were a bug that appeared to have simple cloths around his body and two ribbon-like protrusions from his shoulders and a two-legged ghostly figure who was staring straight ahead.

"Accelgor, anything to say?" Accelgor faced Keldeo and then walked past him. Keldeo just got madder at this.

"How about you, Dusclops?" Keldeo asked really hoping for an answer. Dusclops was silent too, but in this case it seemed as if he couldn't talk. Dusclops then floated over to where the other two Pokémon are.

"That's it! If I can't have a conversation soon, I'm gonna explode!" Keldeo bursted in anger.

"You go do that," Cobalion said calmly. "Anyway, here are the others."

An ice ball floated onto shore and was greeted by Keldeo.

"Hello, and would you care t-"

"Save it, I'm Glalie and I'm only here to win the money," the ice-ball interrupted.

"Isn't that the reason why you're all here?" Keldeo queried.

"Not for me!" said a voice that belonged to a Pokémon that coming onto shore at the moment. "The name's Deino!" she said. "And I'm here for a good time!" She was a four-legged dragon with black fur (Do dragons have fur?) covering her blue skin.

"Incredibly laid back are we?" Cobalion said to himself.

(I am interrupting this program with a special message. We are not going to describe the Pokémon anymore, so if you don't know what they look like, LOOK IT UP!)

Keldeo finally seemed amused. "We now have Staryu, Nosepass, and Swellow" At that, the starfish jumped all the way next to Deino. The nose-shaped rock waddled next to him.

"I'm gonna win!" she exclaimed.

"Say whatever you want," Swellow responded as she roosted on a tree next to the others. This was when the next group of campers was arriving.

"So this is the place…" a green raptor with green blades of leaves said as he walked onto the island.

"We welcome you to this island, Grovyle," Keldeo said happily. Cobalion looked skeptical about that.

"He doesn't mean it," Cobalion whispered into Grovyle's ear.

"HEY!"

They continued to argue while the rest of the Pokémon were arriving. A tough-looking-but-not-really-smart-looking bug introduced himself as Heracross. An elegant mammal called herself Cincinno and went over to try and converse. A Torkoal walked slowly to the crowd and sat down appearing to be meditating. A Wartortle with an obnoxious obsession to win also appeared next to him.

"I'll win so badly, they'll lose before I win!" he exclaimed loudly.

"I thought only Chuck Norris can do that," Staryu said quietly.

Continuing with the incoming contestants, a flying stingray by the name of Mantine glided above the crowd, trying to analyze her competition. A Golduck walked to the side and crossed her arms while watching the rest come through. A snake slithered into the group without most knowing.

"Hi guys!" He said. "I am Arbok" Most people ignored him. Arbok looked disappointed by this and went to a tree and sat there.

A Dewott appeared running towards everyone else when he stopped, looked back, and said, "Servine, hurry it up!"

Grovyle rolled his eyes at such child's play until he saw Servine.

"No need to rush!" she said.

She looked naturally beautiful and Grovyle caught himself staring at her.

"She's quite something, huh?"

Grovyle turned around to see Dewott. "What are you trying to say?" Grovyle replied having regained his former cool self.

Dewott laughed. "Don't worry, she'll like you" And with that, he walked off leaving Grovyle to reflect on what had happened.

Meanwhile, a Flareon was conversing with whoever she met. A Durant approached them slowly while examining everyone for a plan that will aid him in his victory.

"This will indeed be a very interesting competition."

Liepard was also walking through when Glalie started to criticize her.

"Careful guys, she will trick you to do her dirty work." Glalie found himself slashed by Night Slash.

"Teaches you to be stereotypical…" Liepard said to herself.

Linoone was already doing her entire pickpocket routine.

"I already swiped many things!" she exclaimed.

As she continued to enjoy herself, a fun-loving Bagon was trying to put himself in the middle of attention. Keldeo lost his little conversation with Cobalion and went to greet some other contestants when Kirlia came.

"Maybe she'll evolve," Keldeo said. Kirlia heard this and glared at Keldeo with a look that could kill ten times over. "Or maybe not…"

A Grumpig came silently while Rufflet ran/flew (He did a combination of both) towards the trees. He was quite shy and didn't like being around others. Dragonair looked down while she slid over to the others. Ferrothorn stomped over using his metal disks. Unfezant flew over and isolated himself, because he refused to talk to any "lower ranks of society". Swanna attempted to talk to him but was constantly rejected.

"Come on! You can't always be like this," she persisted.

"…"

Bellossom acted this same way when she came but demanded more attention and was flirting with Nuzleaf who, like Unfezant was doing to Swanna, was rejecting her.

"How any victims left?" Keldeo asked.

"What?" Cobalion responded pretending not to hear him.

"How many campers left?"

"… Seven."

"Greetings, fellow contestants." A rather handsome Simisage walked slowly while being the first one to catch all of their attention.

After him, a snow-covered tree walked quietly. He didn't say a word when he sat down next to Ferrothorn.

"You're an Abomasnow right?" Ferrothorn started to say. Abomasnow nodded.

Walrein appeared and started to talk about how he is going to win and how he will dominate.

Electabuzz also started to talk but was interrupted by Armaldo. "Prepare yourselves for Armaldo the Great!"

Everyone minus the more serious Pokemon started to laugh. "How come no one is ever impressed by that…" Armaldo said sadly as he walked over to the side.

Manectric was hopping off her ride and onto the shore. She had a look of determination on her face. The last contestant to arrive was Heatmor.

"Hello everyone!" Heatmor said in a cheerful attitude. He then noticed Durant scurrying. "Tasty… Durant…" Heatmor turned into a zombie-like personality and chased Durant with his mouth drooling with fire.

"HELP!"

Everyone didn't know what to do, so they didn't do anything.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! HELP!" Durant yelled at the top of his insect lungs.

Keldeo sighed as he shot a jet of water from his hooves and doused Heatmor thus knocking him out. "No eating others… yet. Now, since we are all here, we might as well explain the game. Total Pokémon Island will consist of challenges that each team will participate in. There will be a winner and the losing team will have to eliminate a player so that they may NEVER come back again. The winner will receive 1,000,000 Poke Dollars and a special prize we might think of. Any questions?"

"Will we die?" Deino asked.

"Well seeing it is Keldeo who is hosting-"Cobalion spoke before he was interrupted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Keldeo said interrupting Cobalion.

"When is our first challenge?" Dewott asked ignoring the sudden burst of anger.

"Right now, well actually soon"

"Let me guess, we're jumping off a cliff," Linoone said being quite bored. Cobalion looked incredibly offended.

"This isn't some normal competition!" Cobalion yelled. "What do you think I am an unimaginative wimp?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I took you for," Linoone responded with confidence.

"…"

"…"

"I hate you." Cobalion said simply.

"The feeling's mutual my friend." Linoone said calmly. They stared at each other full of hate for a while until Keldeo interrupted them.

"We should go now," he said. "Follow me."

He led them to a worn down cafeteria. "This is where you'll be eating."

"But this is not sanitary," Unfezant whined.

"Well, you guys are already lucky I'm feeding you!" said a deep, angry voice from the kitchen. It belonged to Terrakion, a brother of Cobalion. "Keldeo, tell these wimps to grow up!"

Keldeo rolled his eyes and led the contestants outside. "And out there is the campfire area, where you will choose who will going to be eliminated. If you're having any issues, contact our favorite perfectionist, Virizion."

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood a feminine figure. "Am I late?" Virizion asked while panting from running.

"Actually, yes," Keldeo answered. "But I don't think anyone would have cared."

She frowned and then walked outside.

"What's this place?" Durant asked while looking around.

"I'll get to that." He explained. "First, I'm going to have to split you all into teams."

Many people were excited until Armaldo spoke up. "There are 39 of us."

"So?"

"So that means one team will have one more than the other."

"Not really," Keldeo responded. "We're actually splitting you all up into three teams!"

Everyone was silent.

"Come on, don't you think that is a little impressive?"

"Meh"

"It's OK, I guess"

"…"

"Forget it, here are the teams: Vespiquen, Servine, Dewott, Torkoal, Wartortle, Unfezant, Grovyle, Golduck, Simisage, Flareon, Linnoone, Deino, and Staryu. You all will be the **Rayquazas**. Dusclops, Liepard, Ferrothorn, Abomasnow, Nosepass, Manectric, Mantine, Heracross, Swellow, Dragonair, Arbok, Rufflet, and Grumpig. Your team name shall be the **Giratinas**. And finally, Swanna, Electabuzz, Kirlia, Durant, Bagon, Armaldo, Walrein, Nuzleaf, Cincinno, Accelgor, Bellossom, Glalie, and Heatmor. You will be named the **Kyurems**."

Everyone started moving to their respective teams until there were three groups present.

"I almost forgot, there are multiple confessional bathrooms around the island and you can use them to share your thoughts on the game."

**Durant: I can come up with all these schemes, but I won't be able to do them if Heatmor continues to try and eat me. I want to win, but I don't want to be melting in stomach.**

**Walrein: I'm gonna dominate!**

**Golduck: *sighs* There are so many idiots on this island. At least there are also some reasonable people on my team.**

**Ferrothorn: I think I should take the role of leader in my team. Then we should have a pretty good chance at this.**

**Dewott: Servine and I are strong competitors, I know that. Grovyle looks determined as well and Torkoal is really wise. Simisage is also a strong leader, but I don't know if I can trust him…**

**Rufflet: A-All I-I have to do is stay in the shadows.**

**Accelgor: …**

"Okay, without any further interruptions, let us start the first challenge"

"Wait," Swanna said. "Shouldn't we settle into our cabins first?"

Keldeo grinned evilly. "That will be your first challenge," he explained. "You will make your own cabins"


End file.
